Fate
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: My oc's plus a cross over, add in a little humor and tons of romance, you get a story! yes I'm back again! This time, I'm trying crossovers, don't like, don't read.NO FLAME! NO HATE!
1. A note, not a chapter!

**Fate**

Ah yes…After a long, long while I have deiced to come back and write again! Now then, there a matter at this, I may/ may not discontinue my other stories…Or I may re-do them. I'm telling you now.

**I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING FLAMES!!!!!! THIS IS A CROSSOVER STORY!!!!!!**

Yes…A crossover…If you ever played Brawl (released on the 9th) and Star Ocean (Game I found…its fun xD) and Kingdom Hearts, you know the characters and game play. It's based on Brawl, I only added Fyte Liengod (I think that's how you spell it) Albel (what ever his last name is), lastly, I'm using Zexion and Demyx. Why? Cause I feel like it.

Anyways! I will explain my OC, Mitsuki! claps If you remember from my old stories…Mistuki was my main OC who I paired up with Marth. Ah yes… Marth…

I'm just letting you know. This is kinda screwed up…So I have more than one OC in my story.

Mitsuki is a ninja, yes a ninja, don't like, and I don't care. She's just made up. For people out there who think that I really give a shit, I don't. I'm also adding Hariki, my newest OC in this crazy plot. She and Mitsuki are from Earth, just like Fyte. However, Mitsuki knows much more and is wiser than Hariki, who's always hyper.

There are a hell of a lot of pairings…there's… AlbelxOC, FytexOC, MarthxOC, Zemyx (MAYBE!!!!!!!!), DemyxOc, or ZexionxOC (depends on the reviews…) Worst of all…there is Peach and Jigglypuff bashing…Hahahaha not that I care.

Lastly. This isn't my first chapter, its just a notice and what to expect. I won't update, nor will I reply to flames or hate. Its either you like or you don't.

Once more: **NO HATE OR FLAMES! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE! NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 18! THIS IS RATED M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

Disclaimer: I down own any of this, wish I did, but I don't…

Note: I may be nice and aloud people to write their own chapters…depend on how nice you are…growls and glares at haters

Thanks to you all who have reviewed my stories in the past. I'm also very sorry if I do leave due to personal things.

Peace ya'll

Hariki-Angel


	2. Here we go again

Fate

First chapter! Yay! I'm making some changes. MarthxOC is now going to be MarthxRoy. Don't like, don't read it then. Next, my updates will be later and later since I made my school's softball team. Don't complain, I've got enough junk mail already. Lastly, I have been having an extremely bad life. People have written threats to me at school and my parents don't care about me anymore. Life sucks. Don't be surprised if I go dead.

On with the story bows and leaves

It was a cold, windy, dark morning outside of a small rural town. The streets were quiet. People were inside sleeping. Inside of a two story house, there laid a sleeping girl. Her black hair spread out, her pure and white face deep within the blankets. She shivered as she turned over to the other side. She was having that nightmare again. The same one she's been having for the past month. She whimpered softly as she trembled. She then suddenly shot up screaming. She looked around. No one there. She sighed and laid back down. Her red eyes looked at the wall and slowly closed them once more. She tossed and turned but with no avail, could go back to sleep.  
"Ugh…Stupid nightmare" She muttered as she got out of bed. She went over to her TV and turned her WII on. She clicked the first panel as the words "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE" came onto the screen. She clicked on the start and waited for the game to load.  
"I wonder how everyone is…Seeing how they didn't invite me back to play in this…" She sighed and played.

"I wonder if Marthy over there improved…Heh…It'd be funny if I came back and just went to kick his ass…OH I KNOW!" She yelled and took out her phone.  
"Hey, Master Hand? It's Mistuki. Yeah, I'm doing well. So I was wondering…Seeing how I wasn't invited back to the Tournament…Mind if I bring a friend and we can train the guys? REALLY!? Wow thanks! Oh? You still have my room?" She asked and sniffled, "Thanks Master Hand…I'll be there as soon as I can! Kay, later" She hung up her phone, smiling happily and smashed her phone to the ground.  
"Whoops…" She mumbled and sweat drop.

"TO ROY! AWAY!" She screamed as she got outside.  
" SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" some random guy screamed at her and she got quiet.  
"FUCK YOU!" She screamed back and ran for her poor dear life. After a whole bunch of scene changes and shit. She finally found Roy.  
"ROY YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! WHY DO YOU LIVE SO FUCKING FAR AWAY?" She yelled at him, as she held him by the neck up against a wall. He was gasping for breath. She growled deeply but sighed.  
"Fine bitch, get your things and lets go, were training the smashers" She said evilly and ley him go.  
"Cool…" He said as he approached his home to get his sword. After a whole bunch of more traveling and cut scene shit, they finally got to the smashers mansion.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh so good to be home!" She said softly and knocked on the door. There was a young looking girl about 15 to answer the door. She bowed softly as Mitsuki walked in. She was wearing a maids outfit and smiled at the two.  
"Hello there, my name is Hariki, I'll be severing you while you are here" She said softly and walked off. Mitsuki and Roy looked at each and blinked. They laughed softly as the walked around. Nothing changed, all of the pictures from last year still there. The plain white walls still there. Mitsuki sighed softly to herself.  
"Man it sucks how we weren't invited this year" Said Roy as they walked down the hall to Master and Crazy Hand's room. They walked the rest of the way in silence. As they reached the door, they heard a deep snarling from the other side.  
"BONZIE!!" Screamed Mitsuki as she burst through the door with her cool ass looking keyblade.  
"Oh my…Sorry Mitsuki-Chan" Said Master Hand as he sighed and looked at Crazy hand, who was well…being crazy.

"So, Mitsuki-Chan, Roy, We have new smashers this year as you know." Said Crazy hand who was spazzing on the floor.  
" yes…Pichu, mewtwo, yourself Roy, Dr. Mario and Young Link are gone this year. This year, we have Toon Link, Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wolf, King Dedede, Pit, Lucario, Wario, Ike, Pokemon Trainer, R.O.B, Diddy, Lucas, Meta Knight and Olimar" Said Master Hand as he sighed.  
" And this year, Marth, Pikachu, Mario, Bowser, Peach, C. Falcon, Samus, Ness, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Ganon, the Ice climbers, Link, Zelda/ Sheik, Fox, Falco, Donkey Kong, and Kirby are back again!" Said Crazy Hand as he ran…err….floated around the room.  
"MARTH?!" said Roy jumping up and down happily.  
"Yes, Marth, Now keep it down" Snapped Mitsuki at Roy and growled. Master hand sighed and went on.  
"They will be here in about 2 days, so just relax and remind yourself of the mansion, ok?" said Master Hand. They both and nodded and went off.  
"Master Hand…you forgot about the _others_" Said Crazy Hand.  
"Oh well…Won't kill them…" Said Master hand and skipped off gaily.  
"And he says I'm the gay one…" Mutter Crazy hand and sprawled after his partner


	3. New peoples and maggots!

Woo! Im back! :D

…I just feel like updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them expect for Mitsuki and Hariki.

WARNING: This story has smut, lemons, curses, and all of that fun stuff. Enjoy!

---

Two days had past since Roy and Mitsuki got to the mansion. They both had gone exploring, went dancing, talked about how Roy was gay for Marth and more importantly, how badly they were going to train the newbies. Suddenly, there was large bell that went off. Mitsuki has looked out a window she was randomly by. "ROY! THEY'RE HERE!" She screeched, ran down the stairs, tripped over a plant and landed face first while Hariki opened the door. While everyone went in, Roy was poking Mitsuki. She looked up from her spot on the floor to see Ike looking at her confused.  
"Uhm..Hi?" he said. She jumped up, cause Roy to hit a wall.  
"Hiya noob!" She said cheerfully, skipping off to find some of her old friends.  
"….Noob?" Ike said to himself, and walked away. Meanwhile, poor Roy had been forgotten, so he laid on the floor, knocked out. An hour went by, everyone old had gone to their rooms, and the newest people stayed behind.  
"YEAH! ITS NOOB KICKED TIME!" Mitsuki screeched, looked at the newbies, and ran away. Pit snorted and Roy, who had finally woken up, glared.  
"Alright you noobs. Listen up!" Mitsuki yelled coming back, now in her brawl uniform. It was pretty normal, tank top and jeans with sandles. In her case, best stuff to wear.

"Today, we're doing target practice" She said cracking her neck, knuckles, and back, then turned. Walking into a room that was close by. Everyone but Roy and herself looked around.  
"You, angel boy." She said sharply, looking at Pit.  
"Uhm..Yes?" He said softly, glancing at Roy, who was still glaring at him.  
"INTO THE CHAMBER. NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!" She yelled, after he ran into the room. The training then started, normally I would explain what would be going on, but I am lazy.

So anyways, the day ended, most of them did well, others…did not. "Noob, you suck." Mitsuki said to Ike, "noob" now being his nickname. Ike growled, glared and walked away.  
"TOMMOROW! WE SHALL START THE FIGHTING!" Mitsuki yelled. Roy sighed, smacked her on the head, and ran off gaily to be with Marth.

"….That hurt." She said, going out the door and to the main gate, to be greeted by a bunch of new people.

"Uhm..Who are you people?" She asked to the four men standing outside the gate.  
"Well…" Stated the blue hair man, only be cut off but a man with brown hair and blond highlights at the tips, holding him by the waist and growled.  
"Albel! Come on!" the blue hair man said, while the blond haired and the purple hair guys looked at them.

"Are you two like, gay for each other?" Mitsuki said, referring to the man named "Albel". He glared at her with his red eyes.  
"As a matter of fact, Fayt and I ARE gay for each other" Albel said and smirked. Mitsuki blushed slightly before muttering a "that's pretty hot..." and let them in.

Moments later, screaming could be heard.

"What..Was that?" Asked the purple haired man, known as Zexion, standing next to the taller blond hair man, known as Demyx.  
"Oh. Roy is probably fucking Marth as we speak." She said in a low tone, before out of nowhere Roy came and screamed, "IM NOT GAY FOR MARTH" and disappeared. There was silence until Mitsuki screamed back, "YES YOU ARE." And walked down the hall with the four men.  
"CRAZY, MASTER. I GOT NEW PEOPLES!" Mitsuki screeched through a random door.

"What. We don't HAVE any new people.." Master said. Until Fayt stepped forwarded, explaining why they were there and how they got here.  
"So you got here through a black portal…and you don't know how to get back?" Crazy said, not spazzing out for a moment and then ran around the room like...a crazy person.

"Yes and our portals won't work." Said Zexion. "So I guess we're stuck here." That's when Mitsuki got the idea.

"Hey! Why not help me train the noobs!" She said happily. "MAGGOTS?!" Albel screeched out and looked around, only to be kissed by Fayt, there for starting a make out session between the two loves. Mitsuki took pictures with her phone and passed out due to the hotness.

"Alright. They can stay. Just make sure you don't kill them." Said Master, referring to the noobs. Mitsuki jumped around, glomped Zexion, made him blush. Demyx cheered, and Albel and Fayt we're still making out.

"PARTY TIME!" Mitsuki cheered as the left Albel and Fayt on the floor. They soon go up and ran off to go catch them.

Meanwhile…Outside the mansion.

"So, she's here…" a dark figure said, backing up into the shadows with an evil laugh.

---

Phew. Finally done. Hope you liked the chapter!


End file.
